Crisis on Infinite Earths
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: What happens when Cisco vibes the end of the world? (Tag and Spoiler for 2x22)
_**Crisis On Infinite Earths**_

 _Summary: What happens when Cisco vibes the end of the world? (Tag and Spoilers for 2x22)_

* * *

 _Birds_.

Just more dead birds.

Oh, and dreams of the Earth-2 Apocalypse.

Cisco pushed himself trying to find more clues.

Anything to stop Zoom.

To stop the ruin of an entire city.

Barry was gone.

He was off chasing Zoom, his bloodlust officially off the charts.

The facts were these- _Henry Allen was dead._

And the world was going to end.

And the only thing Cisco could do to fix it was give himself headaches.

His eyes closed as the world flickered into a bright blue glow.

 _People screamed, their eyes were filled with terror._

The sky was folding in on itself.

The ground soon connected with it as the Earth-2 Central City was destroyed.

What was left vanished along with the portal.

Vibe was shoved out of the vision violently, he gasped as if coming up for air.

The young scientist leaned on the metal table for support.

His limbs were shaking, his panicky sweat clinging to his _Big Bang Theory_ t-shirt.

"Come on Cisco," blinding pain stabbed his left eye socket when STAR LABS turned into a flock of dead birds.

" _For real? Okay, enough with the birds! I get it!"_

Cisco looked up to see a yellow flash running towards his spot in the pavement.

His brows furrowed, " _Barry?"_

The building behind him crumbled, sending wreckage at his feet.

Cisco's blue-tinted world slow down when he saw the speedsters face.

It was blurred but definitely not Barry.

The wreckage continued.

He opened another door, leading to another scenery.

 _It was Central City._

Like Earth-1 Central City.

The air was being torn with tension that Cisco felt to the quick.

He gasped, knees buckling.

There was an earth quake.

Staying this long in a vision was risky, but he had to try.

 _Try for Henry Allen._

Vibe screamed as the sky ripped open on their world's end.

He looked up.

The skies were merging together.

The gold fallen city and their silver buildings were becoming one.

It felt like he was being ripped apart and sewn back together, Cisco trembled at the same vibrational frequency as his surroundings.

 _Just a little more—_

A flash of blue and yellow light-

 _ **"Cisco!"**_

The goggles were torn off as Cisco collapsed to the floor.

Caitlin knelt beside him, expression full of panic, " _Cisco what were you thinking?"_

The 23 year old stared at the blood dripping down onto the floor out of his nose and mouth.

The air in the labs was frigid, everything, even Caitlin's hand was like ice.

"Cisco?"

"Step back from Ramon, he's in shock."

"What happened?"

A towel was shoved in his face by Harry, "This is what happens when you push yourself past the breaking point. Ramon decided to do that without taking the necessary precautions."

Caitlin was right next to him, "Are you hurt? Can you get up Cisco?"

He nodded, the dazed veil still over his eyes, a pair of arms helped him into a chair.

Cisco held the towel tightly against his nose just in case some blood spatter got onto _the Friendship Algorithm._

He already spilled enough things onto it, no reason to add another thing to the list.

There was only so much sticking it in the washer and dryer could do for it.

Caitlin was at his eye level while Harry asked, "What did you see Ramon?"

Vibe dropped the towel to his lap, staring at wall, "…I saw…Earth-2 and Earth-1 colliding. Like…merging, into one city."

Dread flickered onto the older scientist for a millisecond, "What about the other Earths?"

He didn't answer.

Harry exploded, making Cisco jump, " ** _How many other Earth's collided Cisco?"_**

 _"I-I don't know!_ Four, five? I only saw your world Harry," the pair exchanged serious glances.

Harry broke after several seconds, he began to pace, rubbing a hand over his mouth, "This is bad…this is very bad. Two worlds merging, Ramon, is bad enough. Four or five is a _crisis!_ We need to get you back into your vision, find out what-"

"That could kill him!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Harry walked forwards, the tension in the room sucking out all the air, "We need to stop this. Not you, not Barry, not Zoom-can possibly understand the gravity of the situation!"

Cisco swallowed, dreading the answer, "What…what happens when all of the worlds collide?"

Harry stopped and stared at him, "Nothing good Ramon. _Nothing good."_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi! Thanks for reading. Based after what we saw last night I have a feeling Earth-2 and Super Girl's earth are going to come over to our earth. Can't wait for the next episode :D Reviews would make me very happy. Also, if you would like a follow up chapter I plan to wait until I watch the season finale. I have a feeling things might get a little trippy ;)**

 **Guest-Oh I know, I think they were setting 2024 to be the Crisis event. Whatever is going to happen my just be a little similar or on a smaller scale. Thanks for reviewing! :)**


End file.
